btd_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Round
Rounds (also known as waves, levels or stages) are the levels in the game. Rounds get harder as the player progresses. The Red Bloon Equivalent displays how many pops are needed to clear the current round. Every time you complete a round, you get 99 cash plus the number of the round, Survive bloons attack. # Round 1 is easy because it has 20 red bloons. # Round 2 is easy because it has 30 red bloons. # Blue appears in Round 3 and contains red inside them. # Round 4 contains more blue bloons. # Round 5 contains even more Bloons. # Green Bloons appear in Round 6, and they have blue inside them. # Round 7 has 20 reds, 25 blues and 5 greens. # Round 8 has 10 reds, 20 blues and 14 greens. # Round 9 is slightly harder because it has lots of greens. # Round 10 contains lots of blues. # Yellow bloons appear next in Round 11 and it is fast and they contain green inside them. # Round 12 has 15 blues, 10 greens and 5 yellows. # Round 13 is little bit harder because green bloons goes through the the red bloons. # Round 14 has 49 reds and blues, greens and yellows goes through them. # Pink bloons appear next in Round 15 and they contain yellow inside them. # Round 16 contains 20 greens, 8 yellows and 4 pinks. # Regrowth Yellow bloons appear next in Round 17. These cute heart shaped bloons will regrow back layers if not popped quickly. # Round 18 contains lots of greens. # Regrowth Yellow appears again in Round 19. # Black bloons appear next in Round 20. Black bloons are immune to explosives. They have contain 2 pinks inside them. # Round 21 has more pinks. # White bloons appear next Round 22. White bloons are immune to freezing. They have contain 2 Pinks inside them. # Round 23 has 5 blacks and 4 whites. # Green Camo bloon appear next in Round 24. Camo bloons are invisible and dangerous because towers cannot target them. Ninja Monkeys and road spikes can pop them. Or you can easily pop them with Sniper Monkey with Night Vision Goggles upgrade. # Round 25 contains more Yellow Regrowth bloons. # Zebra Bloons appear next in Round 26. Zebra Bloons are both immune to explosives and freezing. They contain 2 blacks and 2 whites. # Round 27 contains grouped reds, blues, yellows and greens. # Lead Bloons appear next in Round 28. Lead Bloons move slowly but immune to darts. Explosives can destroys Lead Bloons. Also they contain 2 blacks inside them. # Round 29 has 25 yellows and 14 Pink Regrowths. # Round 30 has 9 lead bloons. # Round 31 has 10 zebra blooms, 8 normal Zebras and 2 Zebra Regrowths. # Round 32 has 25 blacks, 28 whites and 8 leads. # Round 33 has 20 yellow Camo bloons. # Round 34 has more Yellows and Zebra goes through them. # Rainbow Bloons appear next in Round 35. They are fast as a Yellow Bloon and they contain 2 Zebras inside them. # Round 36 has Grouped Pink rushes. # Round 37 has 20 blacks and whites, 10 zebras, 15 leads and 7 White camo bloons. # Round 38 has 17 whites and rides through the lead bloons and pink regrow bloons. 10 Zebras and 4 Rainbows appear. # Round 39 has 10 blacks and whites, 20 leads and zebras and 18 rainbows. # Ceramic Bloons appear next in Round 40. They are faster and they contain 2 rainbows inside them. Ceramic blooms takes 10 hits to pop. # Round 41 has 60 blacks and zebras. # Round 42 has 6 Regrowth and Camo Rainbows. You can regen farm on Round 42 in Monkey Lane. # Round 43 has 10 rainbows and 7 ceramics. # Round 44 has lots of zebras. # Round 45 has 25 rainbows, lots of pinks and 8 leads. # M.O.A.B. appears next in Round 46. It is a blue blimp that takes 200 hits to pop. Also if the M.O.A.B. escapes, it's game over. # Round 47 has 12 ceramic blooms and 70 pink camo bloons. # Round 48 has lots of Pink Regrowths and Rainbow Bloons. # Round 49 is slightly hard because Ceramics, Zebras and Rainbow Regrowth rides on green bloons. You can Regen farm on this round. It is also the penultimate round on Easy. # Round 50 is the final round on Easy. M.O.A.B. and lead bloons appears in the beginning, red bloons and ceramic bloons appear in the middle and M.O.A.B. appears at the end. # Round 51 has 28 ceramic bloons and 10 rainbow regrowth bloons. This is the first freeplay round and you can regen farm on this round. # Round 52 has 25 rainbows, 10 ceramics and 2 M.O.A.B.s. # Round 53 has more pink camos and 3 M.O.A.B.s. # Round 54 has more ceramics and 2 M.O.A.B.s. # Round 55 contain 4 ceramic rushes and 1 M.O.A.B. # Round 56 has lots of Rainbow Regrowth bloons and 1 M.O.A.B. You can also regen farm on this round. # Round 57 has more rainbow bloons and 4 M.O.A.B.s. # Round 58 has more ceramics and M.O.A.B.s # Round 59 is tricky because Lead Camos appear in the next round. # B.F.B. appears next in Round 60. B.F.B. is red large blimp that takes 1000 hits to pop. It also moves slowly. # Round 61 has lots of Zebra Regrow bloons and 5 M.O.A.B.s. # Round 62 has more pink camo bloons, 6 M.O.A.B.s and Camo Regrow Rainbows appear next in this round. You can also Regen farm on this round as well. # Round 63 is difficult because lots of leads and contains 3 ceramic bloon swarms and it can be extremely deadly. # Round 64 has 9 M.O.A.B.s. It is also the penultimate round of Medium. # Round 65 has an ascending sequence, lots of zebras, rainbows, ceramics and M.O.A.B.s and 2 B.F.B.s. It is also the final round of Medium. # Round 66 has 2 and 4 groups of M.O.A.B.s. # Round 67 has 2 groups of 5 M.O.A.B.s. # Round 68 has 4 M.O.A.B.s and 1 B.F.B. # Round 69 has lots of leads and ceramic regrow bloons. You can also Regen farm on this round. # Round 70 is tricky because it has lots of Rainbow Camo bloons. # Round 71 has 8 grouped M.O.A.B.s. # Round 72 has 38 regrowth ceramics and 2 B.F.B.s. # Round 73 has more M.O.A.B.s. and 3 B.F.B.s. # Round 74 has lots of Ceramic Bloons and a B.F.B. # Round 75 has 28 lead bloons, 4 M.O.A.B.s and 3 B.F.Bs. # Round 76 is difficult because it has deadliest rush of Regrowth Ceramics. You can also regen farm on this Round. # Round 77 has lots of M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. # Round 78 is very difficult because it has dense rush of Normal Ceramic bloons and then dangerous rush of Camo Ceramic bloons. # Round 79 has lots of Rainbow Regrowths and B.F.Bs. Be careful. It can lag when you regen farm on your old computer and mobile phone. # Round 80 has lots of M.O.A.B.s. # Round 81 has 9 B.F.B.s. # Round 82 has intense rush of Camo Regrowth Rainbows. It also familiar with Round 79 which has Regrowth Rainbows with B.F.B.s. # Round 83 has more Ceramics and M.O.A.B.s. # Round 84 is the penultimate round of the main game and it is extremely hard because it has lots of M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s. # Round 85 is the final round in the main game. Z.O.M.G. appear in the final round and it is green and black blimp that takes 4000 hits to pop. When you play on Impoppable, 5 Z.O.M.G.s appear. # Round 86 or higher contains lots of Super Ceramic Bloons, M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s and Z.O.M.G.s. Be careful, it can lag when you play on freeplay rounds. Red Bloon Equivalent of rounds in BTD5 See this page if you are looking for the Apopalypse Mode's Red Bloon Equivalent *Round 1: 20 (20 red) *Round 2: 30 (30 red) *Round 3: 30 (20 red, 5 blue) *Round 4: 60 (30 red, 15 blue) *Round 5: 55 (5 red, 25 blue) *Round 6: 57 (15 red, 15 blue, 4 green) *Round 7: 85 (20 red, 25 blue, 5 green) *Round 8: 92 (10 red, 20 blue, 14 green) *Round 9: 90 (30 green) *Round 10: 204 (102 blue) *Round 11: 74 (10 red, 10 blue, 12 green, 2 yellow) *Round 12: 80 (15 blue, 10 green, 5 yellow) *Round 13: 185 (100 red, 23 green, 4 yellow) *Round 14: 145 (49 red, 15 blue, 10 green, 9 yellow) *Round 15: 91 (20 red, 12 green, 5 yellow, 3 pink) *Round 16: 112 (20 green, 8 yellow, 4 pink) *Round 17: 32 (8 regrowth yellow) *Round 18: 240 (80 green) *Round 19: 101 (10 green, 4 yellow, 5 regrowth yellow, 7 pink) *Round 20: 66 (6 black) *Round 21: 70 (14 pink) *Round 22: 88 (8 white) *Round 23: 99 (5 black, 4 white) *Round 24: 3 (1 camo green) *Round 25: 124 (31 regrowth yellow) *Round 26: 207 (23 pink, 4 zebra) *Round 27: 545 (120 red, 55 blue, 45 green, 45 yellow) *Round 28: 92 (4 lead) *Round 29: 160 (25 yellow, 12 regrowth pink) *Round 30: 207 (9 lead) *Round 31: 230 (8 zebra, 2 regrowth zebra) *Round 32: 767 (25 black, 28 white, 8 lead) *Round 33: 80 (20 camo yellow) *Round 34: 675 (140 yellow, 5 zebra) *Round 35: 685 (35 pink, 25 white, 5 rainbow) *Round 36: 405 (81 pink) *Round 37: 1092 (20 black, 20 white, 7 camo white, 15 lead, 10 zebra) *Round 38: 1137 (42 regrowth pink, 17 white, 14 lead, 10 zebra, 4 rainbow) *Round 39: 1986 (10 black, 10 white, 20 lead, 20 zebra, 18 rainbow) *Round 40: 886 (10 rainbow, 4 ceramic) *Round 41: 2040 (60 black, 60 zebra) *Round 42: 564 (6 regrowth rainbow, 6 camo rainbow) *Round 43: 1198 (10 rainbow, 7 ceramic) *Round 44: 1150 (50 zebra) *Round 45: 2359 (200 pink, 8 lead, 25 rainbow) *Round 46: 616 (1 M.O.A.B.) *Round 47: 1598 (70 camo pink, 12 ceramic) *Round 48: 2950 (120 regrowth pink, 50 rainbow) *Round 49: 4771 (343 green, 20 zebra, 20 rainbow, 10 rainbow regrowth, 18 ceramic) *Round 50: 3516 (20 red, 8 lead, 20 ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B.) *Round 51: 3382 (10 regrowth rainbow, 28 ceramic) *Round 52: 3447 (25 rainbow, 10 ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B.) *Round 53: 2248 (80 camo pink, 3 M.O.A.B.) *Round 54: 4872 (35 ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B.) *Round 55: 5296 (45 ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B.) *Round 56: 2496 (40 regrowth rainbow, 1 M.O.A.B.) *Round 57: 4344 (40 rainbow, 4 M.O.A.B.) *Round 58: 6096 (29 ceramic, 5 M.O.A.B.) *Round 59: 5844 (28 camo lead, 50 ceramic) *Round 60: 3164 (1 B.F.B.) *Round 61: 6530 (150 regrowth zebra, 5 M.O.A.B.) *Round 62: 5901 (300 camo pink, 15 camo regrowth rainbow, 6 M.O.A.B.) *Round 63: 14413 (75 lead, 122 ceramic) *Round 64: 5544 (9 M.O.A.B.) *Round 65: 18966 (100 zebra, 70 rainbow, 50 ceramic, 3 M.O.A.B., 2 B.F.B.) *Round 66: 7392 (12 M.O.A.B.) *Round 67: 7720 (15 ceramic, 10 M.O.A.B.) *Round 68: 5628 (4 M.O.A.B., 1 B.F.B.) *Round 69: 8660 (60 lead, 70 regrowth ceramic) *Round 70: 11864 (200 camo rainbow, 4 M.O.A.B.) *Round 71: 9280 (30 ceramic, 10 M.O.A.B.) *Round 72 - 74: Unavailable *Round 75: 12600 (28 lead, 4 M.O.A.B., 3 B.F.B.) *Round 76: 6240 (60 regrowth ceramic) *Round 77: 24444 (14 M.O.A.B., 5 B.F.B.) *Round 78: 25502 (150 rainbow, 75 ceramic, 72 camo ceramic, 1 B.F.B.) *Round 79: 45648 (500 regrowth rainbow, 7 B.F.B.) *Round 80: 19096 (31 M.O.A.B.) *Round 81: 28476 (9 B.F.B.) *Round 82: 50440 (400 camo regrowth rainbow, 10 B.F.B.) *Round 83: 34080 (150 ceramic, 30 M.O.A.B.) *Round 84: 62440 (50 M.O.A.B., 10 B.F.B.) *Round 85: 16656 (1 Z.O.M.G.) Rounds from 86 and over have random RBE and bloons. They can be Ceramic Bloons, M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s Ceramic bloons will never be camo or regrowth. Trivia * Round 1 has a higher RBE than in the level in which the Camo Bloon debuts. * Apopalypse Mode has rounds, but there are no pauses between each one, and there is no income by winning rounds. * RBE also increases your rank. Apopalypse Mode Bloon Spawning If you are wondering what is the RBE in the Apopalypse Mode's rounds, you will be dedicated to this page. Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe bloons monkey city